Doan
Doan is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. He is the male worker at Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Burgerburgh Occupation: Graphic Designer Loves: Creameos Hates: Comic Sans Doan is a long time customer from the town of Burgerburgh. He is a talented graphic designer who Papa Louie hired to design restaurants' branding and menus. Doan is also an accomplished poster artist, and his work can usually be seen hanging in the lobby of Papa's many restaurants. Appearance Doan has a white coat, a black shirt, blue pants with a gray belt, and wide glasses. Clean-Up His coat is thick, he got a pocket on his jeans. He doesn't has a pockets on his jacket, but he has buttons. Styles Papa's Bakeria, Papa's Taco Mia HD Doan has a black shirt. He has a red raincoat with black sleeves and white hood. He has black sneakers with red laces. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bun *Rare Patty *Tomato *Onion *Tomato *Onion *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Chicken *Brown Rice *Pinto Beans *Nacho Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria and HD *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *4 Bananas *Pancake *4 Bananas *Honey *Drink: Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Cheese *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Onion *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Medium Boneless Wings (left) *4 Calypso Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries *2 Awesome Sauce Dip *2 Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Chicago Bun *Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Creameo Bits **3 Nutty Butter Cups Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Chocolate Coins *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Mint Shavings **Creameo Bits **3 Mint Bars Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Creameos *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Mint Bar, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Vanilla Icing **Creameo Bits *Pumpkin Round Donut **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Skull Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Peanut Butter Drizzle **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Round Donut with Brownie Batter **Vanilla Icing **Licorice Drizzle *Pumpkin Skull Donut **Full Moon Icing **Vanilla Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Hog Wings (left) *4 Calypso Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries *2 Awesomesauce Dips *2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Tomatoes (left) *6 Onions (left) *4 Sausage slices (right) *6 Ground Beef slices (right) *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Swiss Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Tomatoes *Ranch *Regular Fries: *Curly Fries *Ranch Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Sourdough Bread with Ricotta Cheese *Meatballs) *Tomatoes *Ranch *Regular Fries: *Curly Fries *Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: *Violet Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Sourballs *Gummy Onion Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Chips *Creameo Bits *Nutty Butter Cup *Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: *Violet Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Sourballs *Chocolate Coin Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Mint Shavings *Creameo Bits *Mint Bar *Mint Bar Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: *Violet Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Sourballs *Gummy Onion *Cherry *Gummy Onion Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Chocolate Chips *Creameo Bits *Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner D *Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: *Violet Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Sourballs *Chocolate Coin *Chocolate Coin *Chocolate Coin Cupcake 2: *Chocolate Frosting *Mint Shavings *Creameo Bits *Mint Bar *Mint Bar *Mint Bar Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Fudge Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Fudge Filling *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Creameo Crust *Fudge Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Chocomint Custard *Celtic Knot Crust *Mint Syrup (All Over) *8 Clover Cookies (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell with Chicken *Brown Rice *Refried Beans *Nacho Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Hard Shell with Chicken *Brown Rice *Refried Beans *Nacho Cheese *Onions *Avocado *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Brown Rice w/ Lucky Soy Paper *Shrimp Tempura *Snow Peas **Sayori **Sriracha **Lucky Dust *Iyokan Tea w/ Cucumber Bubbles Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria and Donuteria, he's unlocked with Creameo Bits. *In Cupcakeria, Cupcakeria To Go!, Cupcakeria HD, he's unlocked with Violet Frosting. *In Freezeria HD and Freezeria To Go!, he's unlocked with Mint Syrup. *In Cheeseria, he's unlocked with Grilled Chicken. *In Bakeria, he's unlocked with Clover Cookies. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Brown Rice. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 35 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 5 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 15 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 11 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 7 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 7 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 14 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Cheeseria: Day 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 15 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 50 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 63 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He was placed in Pineapple Division where he defeated Connor in Round 1, but lost to James in Round 2. *2012: He lost to Tony in the 2nd Round of Cheddar Division. *2013: He won against Greg and then against Franco, doing well enough to make first place with Tohru in the Purple Burple division. He lost to Matt in the second round of the semifinals. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *His avatar is based on a college friend of both of Matt Neff and Tony Solary. *He is the first customer to debut in Papa's Burgeria to have a Flipdeck. *The burger he holds on his Flipdeck is similar to his order in Papa's Burgeria, but without the pickle. Order Tickets Doan Burgeria.png|Doan's Burgeria order Doan Taco.png|Doan's Taco Mia! order Doan Freezeria.png|Doan's Freezeria order Doan's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Doan's Pancakeria Order Doan Burgeria HD.png|Doan's Burgeria HD order Doan WINGERIA.png|Doan's Wingeria order Doan hot.png|Doan's Hot Doggeria order Doan Burgeria To Go.png|Doan's Burgeria To Go! order Doan-order-st. paddy's day-cupcakeria.png|Doan's Cupcakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Doan Cupcakeria.png|Doan's Cupcakeria regular order Doan FHD.png|Doan's Freezeria HD order Doan FTG.png|Doan's Freezeria To Go! order Cattura2.PNG|Doan's Donuteria order during Halloween Doan creameo.png|Doan's Donuteria regular order Doan WHD.png|Doan's Wingeria HD order Doan PTG.png|Doan's Pizzeria To Go! order Doan's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Doan's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Doan Cheeseria.png|Doan's Cheeseria regular order doancupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Doan's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy Day doancupcakeriatogo.jpg|Doan's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Doan cupcakeria HD.png|Doan's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy Day Doan Cupcakeria HD.png|Doan's Cupcakeria HD regular order Doan Passy.png|Doan's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 8.44.12 PM.png|Doan's Bakeria order doantmhs.png|Doan's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day doantmh.png|Doan's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Doan (Regular).png|Doan's Sushiria regular order Doansushih.PNG|Doan's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Gallery Doan.png|Doan. 40 (Doan).jpg|Doan's thumbs up pic 7db9ea2a915ff139bfacd2698e6f3714.png|Doan's customer file pic 92.jpg|Happy Doan Tohruandoan.png Doanperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg|Doan's perfect score in Freezeria. 06JaQ.png|Doan will be not pleased! Poor Sad Doan.png|It's just OK. Perfect Doan.png|Doan's Perfect Score in Papa's Pancakeria! Perfect Doan Hot Doggeria.PNG|Doan's perfect order on Papa's Hot Doggeria! Mad doan.jpg|All you did is gave me whipped cream only nothing else. Doan regaler.jpg|Doan! baseballdoan.png|Doan is impressed Doan and Kayla 2.png Worker mochup.jpg Purpleburple winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru won the Purple Burple division Thanksgiving01.jpg Papa's Wingeria - Perfect Doan.png Doan holding the card.png Doan is mailing his invitation.png Doan - No more available hotel rooms.png Doan - A room at last!.png Doan - That was fast!.png Doan - What is this box?.png Doan sees a uniform inside the box.png Doan - I'm a chef now!?.png Doan without glasses.jpg|Doan?Where are your glasses? Utah wearing Doan's glasses.jpg|Oh! Utah has your glasses! Bruna Table Order.jpg|Listen this order Utah Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Doan_y_Matt.png Doan HD 1.jpg Pastaria Workers HD 1.jpg|Pasta and Wings go Perfect!!!! Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.12.png Screen shot 2014-09-26 at 20.46.27.png Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg Papa's Pastaria - Chef Selection Screen.png Doan unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png Doanperfect.png|Doan goes gold with his perfect wings! Doan is not pleases.png|All you gave me was a plate of whipped cream?! Doan Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Doan loves his perfect cupcakes! Doan Taco Mia Perfect.png|Doan gets a perfect taco! Doan Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png final doan.png|Forever Farewell Doan. Screenshot togo 01b.jpg 10010099100.png Papa's Hot Doggeria - Doan as a customer Doan - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Doan Style B in Papa's Bakeria (Style A in Sushiria) Doan St. Paddy's Day (Bakeria).png|Doan holding an Irish Flag during St. Paddy's Day in Papa's Bakeria. DoanPerfecto.png bandicam 2016-11-14 18-22-12-333.jpg|Doan recieves an almost-perfect pie Heavy dance.JPG|Timm watching Doan, Rico and Peggy dance Fan Art Doan_by_melancholyGoggles.jpg|By melancholyGoggles doan.jpg|by Original58 doan as a chibi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:D Characters